moon_guardfandomcom-20200213-history
Zina Knight
Born in the year 20 of the Lotharian Calendar, Zina Knight came into the world. She grew up as a farmer and later learned her potential for Arcane magic. With this, her parents encouraged and supported her, allowing their daughter to pursue teachings where it was available. On Phoenix Isle, there were few Mages that had the time to teach her with how busy they were. So, to Stormwind she went to seek training, only to find that it was a waste of time and money. She knew immediately, her practical teacher was the world itself. Now as a young adult, she travels the world in search of answers, answers to all of her questions. Her mind ever racing and desire to learn never dimming. =Description= ---- Despite being primarily Human in appearance, this woman has a distinct slate blue skin tone and pointed ears, obvious giveaways to her bloodline ethnicity. Aside from looking very "odd" as most people put it, Zina looks rather average in Human standards of body image. Armor Typically wearing cloth armor with metal and leather attachments, it is fairly obvious she enjoys the comfort but also values the protection of armor. Arms When wielding magic, primarily Zina tries to use her staff as a conduit for the Ley-Line energy she pulls from the very earth. While dangerous in practice, she has obtained a weapon capable of withstanding the shock that pulses through the shaft with each spell casted. =History= ---- There isn't much to tell with Zina, well, that she would openly admit anyway. However, those who do know her well may say this about her... Youth In Zina's youth, she was fairly reclusive and primarily stayed on her father's farm while her mother was still residing in the Hinterlands. Despite not knowing her mother very well past being generally caring, kind and loving, Zina truly felt she connected with Sirris more than she did Victor. As she grew up, Zina had many nightmares, vivid dreams and ofent spacing out. She'd think in the end it was just her imagination but her parents knew otherwise. Like her mother, Zina had the gift of foresight and visions of possible futures. Sirris and Victor swore that they wouldn't tell her until she was old enough to be out on her own, for her own safety. Early Adulthood In her early adulthood, Zina was learning from several different teachers in Stormwind, about how to control and use her Arcane magic. At this point, she also knew of her gift for visions. Due to this gift, she was able to see a glimpse of a possible future of she were to remain in study where she was... death, awaited her. Scared of this fate, she's made the rash decision to abandon her studies and teachers to instead adventure, explore the world and find her place within it, learning what she could teach herself and through observation of others, along the way. When she returned home with this news, her father was found grieving alone in their living room, sobbing. At that moment, Zina was briefly able to see... see clearly without fog for the first time, really... Tendrils, Faceless Ones and a monstrosity she had never even heard of before... all she knew is at that moment, several whispers entered her mind. The whispered cried out to her, "End his suffering! Do it now! He has nothing to live for!". It was insistent but Zina knew better... she knew, this was not the time or place to give in to the first steps of madness. She needed not to speak any words, only going over to Victor and holding him, crying with her father in mourning of the loss of Sirris Tandon. Once mourning was passed, Zina had traveled with a rag-tag group of people across the sea to Darnassus, only to find that the trip wasn't all that it was at a glance... Unsure of the chartered course and unable to view the stars to see where they were, Zina decided it would be best to leave behind the group in order to move on to safety. Once making a makeshift raft from ice and spare materials she took off in the middle of the night, not to be seen again by the group, for now. She made her way eventually to dry land and then set up camp for several days until she was able to establish contact with her father in order to retrieve her from wherever she ended up being. Later on, she found out it was a deserted island, not marked on the map. With that in mind, she was thankful that her father and his team were able to find her. This however, prompted her to seek out teachers once more in order to start mastering the art of portals and teleportation. Weeks later Zina found that she was proficient in this art, constantly practicing and researching. She gathered up a collection of maps from around the world, marking out the leylines and networks that crisscrossed all around the globe. She'd be able to now tap in and practice, going from place to place with ease and able to assist her family unlike any of their other magi. Zina was deemed to be the official Head Portal Master of The Knight Family. Currently Zina travels now with the intent to follow in her family's footsteps of being apart of their military, primarily within the Knight Family Navy as a Portal Master. She is skeptical and may choose a new path if it suits her or simply add onto what is currently present in her plans. =Personality= ---- Despite being a "book nerd" and primarily a silent type, recent events have made her look past those pages and at the people around her, as well as the situation at hand. This opened her eyes and now she is far more observant and open, trying to make sure she has any and all details that are important and even those that aren't important. She's grown into a deeply analytical person. Beliefs Not only does Zina believe in the Holy Light (Knight Teachings) but also a worshiper of Elune, truly embodying the beliefs of both of her parents. However, despite this she believes far more in logic and reasoning far more than anything else. Spells Learned Arcane * Basic Arcane Missiles * Basic Arcane Blast * Minor Arcane Beam (A short-ranged beam of Arcane, for precision cuts and burns upon foes or other surfaces.) * Arcane Barrier (Self.) * Arcane Shell (Multiple People.) * Leyline Evocation (Restores minor amounts of health and a large amount of mana.) * Minor Invisibility (Limited time, used for quick escapes. Demon Hunters and those with magical-sight can see the caster still.) * Portals (To many locations, including all major cities and some major settlements. Specific locations are a little tricky outside of the basics.) * Teleportation (Self, anywhere.) * Teleportation (Multiple people, short distances.) * Slow Fall (Self.) * Slow Fall (Multiple people.) * Arcane Empowerment (Draws upon any Arcane magic source of choice, enhancing it's power for a short period of time at the cost of health, depending on the source and power levels.) * Conjure Refreshments (Typically, Zina will summon warm berry muffins and milk, other foods upon request.) * Minor Arcane Storm (Experimental spell that causes a rain of Arcane bolts, can become unstable in either degree of weakness or empowerment.) * Minor Counterspell (A basic interrupting ability. Only works on Magic based attacks.) * Minor Spellsteal (Allows the user to steal other minor spells or possibly basic spells and enhancements.) * Crittermorph (Changes a critter into another critter for a brief period of time. Typically, turning non-butterflies or non-moths into butterflies or moths.) Frost * Basic Frostbolt * Minor Ice Lance * Minor Frost Beam * Ice Barrier (Self.) * Ice Wall (Varies in size, typically 10 ft across and high.) * Ice Block (Self, usually used if in deadly situations with no other options. Can cause damage to self in a number of ways.) * Frost Nova (Freezes anyone within 5 yards, rooting them for a short period of time.) * Minor Blizzard (A small storm of Frostbolts. Can slow and injure those caught within it.) Fire * Basic Fireball * Minor Pyroblast * Advanced Phoenix Flames (Summons a fire-phoenix that soars at the enemy at an accelerated rate, exploding on impact.) * Cauterize (Seals a wound using fire, which is incredibly painful and should only be used in life or death situations.) * Basic Flamestrike * Blazing Barrier (Self.) * Fire Wall (Varies in size, typically 20 ft across and high. Used only in situations that call for Fire over other types of magic.) * Advanced Fire Storm (A powerful and fairly stable storm of Fire Lightning Bolts. It can be weakened by water/frost and strengthened by wind.) * Basic Flame Orb(s) (Anywhere from 1 to 5 orbs sent out all at once or in other formations that are one-directional. If they don't hit a target, they vanish. The more orbs sent at once will cause them to be smaller in size, while only sending one or two can make for larger orbs. Size is equivalent to damage to be dealt.) Relationships and Friendships Zina doesn't have very many friends as of right now, though the ones she does consider a friend she will definitely try and get to know better over time. Primarily, she considers many family members to be her friends with a couple of family friends thrown into the mix. Relationship wise, Zina has never been with anyone before, yet alone having a crush. Love and intimacy is a foreign concept to her. However, this doesn't mean she isn't open to trying. She has figured out though, that she is only attracted to those of opposite gender. Notable Friends * Ilithas - Friend of her father's. (My own alt. character.) * Quel'vic - Friend of the family, magic instructor. There is a tension between them due to Zina's attitude toward authority and teachers in general. (My own alt. character.) Category:Characters Category:Half Breed Category:Mages